


The Race Against Lust and Love: A Dungeons & Dragons Romance Fantasy Adventure

by elnorthrop



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Anticipation, Arousal, D&D, D&D 5e, Desire, Dungeons and Dragons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Pressure, RPG, Suspense, Tiefling, Unfinished Business, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnorthrop/pseuds/elnorthrop
Summary: Set in the world of Dungeons and Dragons (RPG), human wizard Sen'nin is on the hunt for a magical scroll. His adventures lead him to an encounter with a Tiefling, Stormy, who intrigues him to the fullest extent. Stormy also intends to capture the scroll, and this is where their paths cross and the story begins.





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> The Scroll of Spell Mastery is a homebrew item, though I am going to stick with 5e rules while allowing slight flexibility for story embellishment. If you guys have any comments or suggestions please fell free to post them. I hope you guys enjoy this - I originally intended for this to be mainly smut, but I enjoyed their character development and the overall outline so I decided to write this as chapters. I will post around two at a time depending on my free time/workload!

Ch. 1: Who is he?  
Everyone wanted the scroll. Everyone could use the scroll. Everyone knew of the scroll. Everyone wanted the scroll. However, nobody knew where it was or how to find it, or if it truly even existed. The wielder of the scroll could obtain magics comparable to that of a human god, but finding it demanded one to require these godlike skills. One of the many pursuers of the magic scroll, known to all as the Scroll of Spell Mastery, was a human man of twenty-four years. He didn’t go by his given human names. Wizards had to exercise specificity in their practice or could face dire magical consequences be it someone damns them. For these purposes, he went by Sen’nin; this was his wizard name. He pulled out what was the most accurately detailed description of the scroll’s abilities from having gathered a respectable amount of research over 7 years traveling seas, hells, and planes. He looked it over, memorizing and updating it daily: Scroll of Spell Mastery: requires attunement.  
This weathered scroll appears to be stained with the blood of many previous owners, while being used to store a spell the blood stains rearrange into the necessary sigils and runes needed to cast the stored spell effectively.  
While attuned to this scroll, as an action, (or as a reaction when a spell is cast and the scroll is empty) you can present this scroll to a creature within 30 ft of you (including yourself) and cast a spell which the scroll then captures, no spell slot is expended when you cast a spell in this way. Once a spell is captured within the scroll you can expend a charge from the scroll to cast the spell at the level that it was cast before the scroll captured it. Every time you cast a spell from this scroll you take 1HP of necrotic damage that cannot be mitigated in any way, through either spells or resistances. This scroll has three charges, which it regains upon taking a short rest. The stored spells magic fades after completing a long rest or once 24 hours have passed.  
The scroll was both said to exist and not exist, but overall it was regarded as a myth, and was worth more than money or gold could measure.  
He knew more about the scroll than anyone in history dared come close to before. His fearless will and persistence were unyielding. But, even Sen’nin himself wasn’t entirely sure it existed. It seemed obscene. Unbelievable. There of course was the spell Wish, the Staff of the Magi, and the Eye of Vecna, but none of these quite measured up to the Scroll of Spell Mastery, a title coined by the wizard himself that was embraced throughout the lands. He was well known not only in his town or country, but throughout the multi-planes by scholars, thieves, bounty hunters, and merchants of all kinds. He had a reputation for cunning that wooed (or, rather, seduced) even the highest and fairest of entities including Laeral Silverhand of the Seven Sisters, Liriel Baenre, and Leanan Sidhe of the Unseelie Court. “Wooed” loosely suits how he truly engaged the women: he entered their bodies with his own. In his self-entitled “sexcapades” he never encountered rejection or dissatisfaction and couldn't even begin to imagine the one who’d consider him disenchanting. The few known lucky ladies bragged about their sexual encounters and would spread the news themselves. Sen’nin didn’t need that gratification from others, though. He fucked them because they were hot and worth it.  
The relationships he’d forged maintained steady information retrieval on the scroll, and these relationships were also the foundations for his rising infamy. The newspapers labeled Sen under the pseudonym the Man of Mist. He was culturally accepted as the Man of Mist. He appeared in the papers a lot, oftentimes described as invincible, unstoppable, or persuasive and intelligent. He was definitely intimidating for those with a sense of self preservation, definitely handsome, though not many have truly studied his face. He really was a man of mist, appearing and disappearing like a foggy black cloud, never failing on any one mission.  
Now, on this mission, it didn’t seem possible for him to fail; it ought to be easy. Sen’nin had been tracking a specific merchant wagon; he followed the small loaded cart into a village courtyard where some goblin raiders launched an attack in attempt to overtake the loaded wagon. Sen believed it possible that this wagon was transporting the Scroll of Spell Mastery. He thought to himself, those stupid raiders don’t know what they’re messing with, and he sprang atop the covered wagon and stood without a sound. His sword’s blade sliced a human-size slit precisely in the middle. He swung himself down into the cart and placed everything he could inside his Bag of Holding, being sure to leave behind items he knew weren’t the scroll. He leapt out of the hole he created only seconds ago and landed in a shaded tree branch to take inventory on the bag. What! Fucking dammit! He cursed the cargo load for turning out empty handed. The wizard glanced up in frustration, and spotted a young, blue Tiefling dash out of the driver's seat and into a hidden alleyway. She looked to have a bag clutched tightly to her torso, which was behavior enough to alarm Sen’nin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spells that I utilize in the following chapters will be listed in the end notes!


	2. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After our introduction to Sen, we will now be met by Stormy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for deciding to read the second chapter! I'm excited about where this story will go.

Ch 2: Who is she?  
Sen’nin tracked her movements closely while he observed her body; she was dressed in a gray hooded cloak that hung loosely around her shoulders, and progressively clung tighter until ending at her mid thigh. The hood cast a shadow on her face no matter the angle due to her horns from her fiendish bloodline. She had sporadically tied criss-crossed laces that stretched throughout her leather boots that rose just above the knee. A small, delicious sliver of her bare skin shown through the slit created between the boots and cloak. Her skin was a blazing blue, but this was only noticeable to one who was looking hard enough. Sen’nin was definitely looking hard enough; hard enough that he had to suppress his getting hard. He shrugged this off. He didn’t want to awaken these most primal senses at a time like this. He had to focus. He had to obtain that scroll.  
Before the Tiefling darted from the wagon, she digested her surroundings not excluding the dark, misty man. She had waited for him to finish his stealth mission before making her escape, for her fear of making too obvious a noise. She had thought her chances of an undetected escape would be higher with him farther away - this would limit the possibility of a sudden faceoff. She didn’t want to engage in combat again - she had already decapitated the original driver of the wagon that was attacked by the goblin raiders. She didn’t want to use violence as a default method but wasn’t a stranger to its grips or using brutal force if necessary, having much confidence in her abilities. However, something told her to steer clear of an encounter with this man; he resembled the one known as the Man of Mist. She knew he was known for easily surpassing his masters’ knowledge by sneaking into their personal libraries after dark and reading and memorizing all the information, instilling it in his mind. His wakefulness inspired restlessness in the villagers, wherein suspicious talk of him not sleeping or ever needing sleep actually sparked a small riot demanding his exile. However, as the story goes, the riot subsided when the man individually dispersed the mob with the flash of an eye and wave of his hand. To onlookers, it seemed as if they were under mind control. She grimaced at the story, half in lust and half disbelief. She would resent undergoing the same circumstances if ever she were to battle him. His execution was consistently perfectly controlled and performed, which is why she had to escape when she saw the best opportunity. But her efforts failed, for Sen had watched her every move from the moment she ditched the wagon. You cannot escape these hawk eyes, he thought as he took a note:  
She has killed/incapacitated the cart driver and is attempting to abscond with the Scroll.  
How funny. This was exactly what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell: Fear, lvl. 3 (Player's Handbook, Wizards of the Coast, Jeremy Crawford, Mike Mearls, and Chris Perkims)   
> (in the story about Sen'nin dispersing the crowd of villagers)


	3. Who are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up in an alleyway.

Ch 3: Who are they?  
Sen was captivated by the Tiefling. Though he would have challenged anyone who obtained the scroll, this blue beauty especially intrigued him, making the chase ever the more tantalizing for the wizard. He felt enthralled; a surfacing trickling sensation that caressed its way through his clothes, skin, and into his veins. He was ready to take on this one, and he silently hoped the meeting would get physical. He’d never experienced the touch of a Tiefling, and he couldn’t resist craving a bite...of her. Or at least a taste! Amusement washed over his conscience and his mind was flooded with images of her enjoying the hell out of nibbling his fingertips. My god, no, not now, insisted Sen, smirking his way out of the sexual hole he dug. He was pleased, almost apprehensive, to initiate an interaction with Stormy. He already knew her name and combat abilities since he’d been diligently surveilling the cart she hijacked. He planned on using her name to his advantage. The corner of his mouth crept upward, rising against the oncoming dusk.  
Sen’nin turned the corner, finding the girl was gone. Where did she escape to? The alleyway ended abruptly with three brick walls enclosing the scene. Sen’nin turned to investigate, only to be met face to face by the blue beauty.  
She was inches away.  
Inches away.  
An inch.  
She untied her cloak allowing the weight of the fabric to drape off her body. She was beautiful by all standards. Stormy’s hair was fashioned in two high ponytails behind and above her horns, creating a fountain-like series of four blue streams. How marvellous she must be, almost glimmering when the light hit her. She smelled of sweet cherries and roses, and a warmth seemed to radiate from within her, pulling everyone in. Suddenly, Stormy produced orbs of dancing lights accompanied by her lyre’s tweeting musical notes that danced along the roadside building a swirling, magnificent air show of waving dead leaves and miscellaneous garbage. But even these garbage circumstances were enchanted by her touch.  
Sen’nin stood, unflinching. As her bardic essence commanded the elements, she cast her lyre aside and as it floated gently down with the wind, Sen’s ears rejoiced in the angelic resonance of her song. To Sen, Stormy’s performance acted more so as a charade; he knew she was trying to charm him, to get the better of him by playing off his manhood in attempt to seduce him before escaping a second time. Good plan, little lady, he thought, but you’re cute thinking you can fool me.  
In fact, Stormy wasn’t fooling Sen’nin at all. His body in the alleyway was an illusion while he rested on a nearby rooftop.  
Stormy approached Sen’s illusion, both their eyes glazed with unsaid desire. This time instead of teasing him with the vast closeness of their bodies, Stormy danced forward with the intention of making contact. She let her hips guide herself in his direction, twirling once before bringing her lips increasingly closer to his. Dangerously close. He could feel her breath, and as she finally went into it, the man disappeared and she swung around, throwing the two daggers she’d prepared behind her back during the performance. They made a clang hitting the road, and the man was nowhere in sight. She had somehow been abandoned by her combatant, which was preferable to fighting. But Stormy shuddered at the disappearance of the dark man; it resembled the Man of Mist’s telltale misty escape. She quivered, hoping she hadn’t struck a deal with a devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell: Arcane Eye, lvl. 2 (Players Handbook, Crawford, et. al.)  
> (This is how Sen surveilled the wagon)  
> Spell: Phantasmal Force, lvl. 2 (Players Handbook, Crawford et. al.)  
> (clone that Sen used in the alley)  
> Spell: Dancing Lights, cantrip (")  
> (Stormy performed this in the alley)  
> Spell: Prestidigitation, cantrip (")  
> (alley)  
> Spell: Charm Person (Racial ability for Tiefling), lvl. 1 (")   
> (Stormy used this to attempt to charm Sen's illusion)   
> Spell: Mage Hand, cantrip (")  
> (setting lyre down softly)


	4. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than the others, but I felt like it was necessary for the plot set-up/character building. Feel free to leave comments below!

Ch 4: Prison Break  
The ruckus of the wagon heist drew the attention of the town watch, who meanwhile scattered the area in search of a guilty party. Stormy, being caught off guard by Sen’s mysterious escape from the alleyway, failed to perceive the oncoming guards walking her way towards the enclosed alley, blocking her escape route. She couldn’t escape now without looking guilty - so she was apprehended for the night for further questioning until morning. Good, she thought to herself, I’m probably more protected in here than I’d be out there. She kept replaying the encounter she had with the misty man. It was startling. It further confirmed her suspicion that he was of the nature described of the Man of Mist, especially now witnessing his escape. She recalled her mission - her pockets! Where was the scroll? She rummaged throughout her body, and located it securely and safely just as she’d tried to ensure.  
*** *** ***  
That night, Sen returned to snatch the Scroll while Stormy slept imprisoned. Sen’nin stealthy approached the watch tower that held the prisoners. From the ground, he jumped into a tree, grabbing hold of the branch’s course grip. He swung his legs, once in front and once behind to achieve a wisping flip where he grasped the tree’s and trunk spider-climbed to the top to sit and observe any watchmen in sight. In the dark of fallen night, Sen’s eyes glimmered a red hue as he hunted for the scroll - his scroll. Sen’nin had perfect sight of the tower, and detected the location of the guard on duty. The guard was alone, minding his nightly routine business. Sen shrugged him off as a complete non-threat, and he stood up on a nearby sturdy branch in the treetops. Sen stuck his chin out, tilting his head up looking into the black night sky. He waited for a respectable wind to push his way, and at that he relaxed his body, falling backwards with arms entirely open. Seconds after falling, his body vanished, turning to mist in the crisp air. He reappeared inside the prison walls.  
*** *** ***  
Stormy lay cold and damp in her prison chamber, not quite asleep. She reflected on her current circumstances, searching for clarity in this chaos and flipping through the day’s events.  
Her brainstorming was interrupted by a jingling outside her cell door. Bursting up to locate the source, Stormy grabbed the hidden scroll she still possessed, sealed tightly within her bag. Greeting her was a sloppy grin of sharpened rows of orc teeth. A raspy voice spoke:  
“‘Ello, precious thing. The name’s Irgus, and I think y’know what I’m here for, so you can give me it, or I can turn these here bars into the very weapon you die by. What’dya say now, precious?” Stormy took a step away from the orc - not because she was frightened but because of his repugnant scent.  
Sen’nin appeared behind a corner of the jail cell hall. He heard Stormy reply,  
“Oh, Irgus,” she laughed, “I cannot help you, I’m incredibly sorry. I don’t have anything on me. I’m behind bars, you see, and they took my belongings when they brought me here - you should look elsewhere.” She gestured toward the orc by waving him on down the hall. “Bye-bye,” Stormy insisted. However, to her surprise, Irgus didn’t budge. He grabbed one of the jailframe bars, attempting to free the iron.  
“Alright, I warned you. Lets go!” He ripped the bar off with a single grunting pull, dropped it and started on the others. By now, Sen had deduced that this motherfucker was here for the scroll, too. Stormy had backed up to set her bed on its side, creating a sort of shield for the missing bars. Taking out her bag of marbles, Stormy untied the knot and rolled them towards Irgus’s direction which distracted him enough for Sen to invisibly leap into the cell with the Tiefling. Though Stormy couldn’t see through Sen’s invisibility, she could still detect a sudden surge of magical energy enter her space. Chills ran up her spine as she became unable to move, while a pair of hands thoroughly searched below her cloak. Sen’s hands traced along her body for the location of the scroll, wanting to savor the deliciousness of finally fulfilling this hunt.  
Irgus removed the fifth bar, finally able to fit through the new hole. He grabbed two in each hand, and hurled the last directly at the Tiefling’s head; she dove to avoid the attack, scraping her face on the cement. Sen had teleported behind the orc, the long curve of the blade slicing just as easily through the orc’s head as it did air. Sen’nin, still wielding the bloodied blade, focused in the direction of the makeshift bed-shield. It was thrust towards Stormy’s body, and began to animate by morphing into an iron restraint on the Tiefling. He had to ensure Stormy didn’t shake his grasp. Again.  
The situation was now completely under his control. Dead orc, captured Tiefling. He mentally checked these off his list, and in this second, a booming fog cloud overtook the cell and Stormy yelped,  
“No! Damn you!” Her despairing cry revealed a slithering dark blue figure escape the prison bars with her scroll’s bag and vanish. Stormy sent a raging thunderous wave from her tiny prison, unlodging the iron supports and unwittingly dashed directly into the Man of Mist, whose left arm sizzled in a burning splash of liquid.  
The two had sustained some damage, but Stormy was worse off than the dark man, who already seemed to be healing from the burning on his arm. Stormy hoisted herself to sit up against the wall, and couldn’t help but notice the drifting aroma of blood. But why, she wondered, why am I smelling so much blood?  
As the fog dissipated, Sen’nin wiped his mouth with the bare of his injured arm. He gazed up and realized the orc’s body was gone. Sen’nin examined the area, and recalled the details of the dark blue figure and Stormy’s cry. He reasoned it must have been a doppelganger disguised as an orc, or a changeling at least. He leaned in favor of doppelganger due to the blueness of the slithering skin, but he was not here to sit creating hypotheses like a sitting duck while the scroll was en route to anywhere. However, Sen believed he was left with little option but to “politely interrogate”, as he called it, the Tiefling as to how, when, and where she managed ownership of the scroll. For this reason, Sen appeared, standing in front of the young blue. She was not afraid of him as she had been previously; he technically saved her life. Her voice shook, looking to connect their eyes, “Thank you,” she choked out as her blue face gave hints of blushing purples. Sen’nin couldn’t help but appreciate her soft, petite figure, with her face framed in the glow of the lantern shining into the window of the cell. Sen’nin flipped aside the opening of his cloak and lowered himself down to his knees where Stormy’s eyes waited for his. He met her there to cast his deep green eyes dazedly into hers, and held the chin of the Tiefling gently in his hand. The other hand waved as he plainly spoke,  
“Sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell: Animate Object*   
> (Sen shaping the bedframe)  
> Spell: Sleep  
> (Sen cast it on Stormy)  
> Spell: Teleport/misty step  
> (Sen falling from tree - either could apply)  
> Spell: Invisibility  
> (Sen used this in the cell)  
> * All spells are cited as previously*


	5. Fire Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two camp out in a wooded terrain and discover more about their traveling companion.

Sen’nin hoisted the girl from the gritty cement, securing her body belly-flat onto his shoulder. His arm circled her entire waist, latched like a belt. Indiscernible magical mummers escaped Sen’s mouth as his free hand struck forward. Hand midair, the cracks between Sen’s fingers leaked a glowing aura of deep purple and rose. Sen’s diagonal zip in the air left what looked like a levitating lightning bolt, though it was straighter than a bolt, and reflected a deeper amber gold that sparked around the edges. The wizard gripped the Tiefling’s arm tighter, and with graceful steps Sen submerged their bodies into the golden sparks of light, dissipating entirely.  
They emerged into a heavily wooded forest well past midnight. Although Stormy slept roped on a shoulder, she slept with a vengeance as if she’d never slept before. When she came to, her eyes and body sprang awake; Stormy jerked herself up from the makeshift “bed”, which was a blanket-blanket combo on a thick layer of leaves. There was also a water canteen by the blanket-side. All of this was encased within a small brown hut, and Stormy sensed she was alone. Gazing outside, her eyes froze on her prior combatant and - savior? She stared, unsure as to whether she could trust this misty man. Fearful but acting fearless, she approached the wizard with a beautiful belting,  
“Hello again!” She stepped closer, and not receiving a response she stated more sternly, “Nice to see you again, Wizard.”  
“Tell me why you were driving that wagon.” He didn’t look up from the fire.  
“W-why would that be the first thing you say?” Stormy was genuinely confused. “Respond to me and I’ll respond to you...but I’ll leave right now if you’re just going to be an asshole.” She turned to walk away before even sitting down.  
“No, I’m, uh...take a seat.” He gestured beside the fire. “Here.”  
“Thank you, but I don’t know if I’ll stay. I have business to attend to.”  
“Business about the wagon?”  
“What exactly are you trying to pry from me?” After her demand of a question, Stormy’s entire body stiffened to an impossible extent and she was unable to move. Sen’nin had his hands gripping in front of him and he slinked behind her, his breath on her neck,  
“Tell me. Why were you driving that wagon?” Stormy dropped to the ground, regaining her wits and control of her movements. She smiled.  
“Okay. I’ve been traveling two years by myself,” she said. “Long story short, I came from a place that’s not my home. I wasn’t aware of the wickedness rooted in that place - struggling out here is better than struggling there.” Sen moved closer to the girl, listening with the intensity of an obsessed scholar.  
“Look, you may tell me as much or little within your comfort zone. I will not push you, but I will listen to whatever you tell me. However, seeing you’re a woman of business you must understand that I, too, have plans. I value your existence but not at my cost.” With a slight nodding smile, Stormy stood up, her small frame growing in the shadows of the crackling fire. From within her clothes she pulled out a flute, etched with lilacs of pinks and purples. A single, full note fluttered from the instrument, teasing Sen’s ears like a lover’s tickling whisper. Her voice rang out more graceful than the flute:

Deep in the darkness where the devoted are deranged,  
A lost, dampened spirit is what remains  
Devoid of truth, light battles the shadows  
Over again ‘till bones become hollow.  
I heard the bones inside me  
They wanted to break and bleed  
But a savior to sacrifice, the morning light was freed.  
That dawn brought to me an image, an image of blue -  
Where the sky meets my skin and my skin meets you. 

Wallowing sadness pulsed from her throat’s vibrations, but there was also a lingering of some undiscovered lyrics abandoned between the lines of her song. Stormy’s face darkened, embracing the earth beneath her. Raking around her, Stormy conjured a tiny dirt mound which she fancied as a drum. She hit it once. Rested. Thump. Rest. 

From the depths I shall arise  
The future not a surprise  
I laugh at what’s ‘home’ - the word itself,  
It’s a space unfamiliar  
More novice than this song.

Sen’s focus was disrupted when Stormy’s drumming stopped, and he froze to witness her eyes phase from usual blue-purple hue to a foggily illuminated shade of pure white. The wizard shivered as a coldly mystical wind brisked his spine. Skepticism of the Tiefling’s intentions flooded his body. He tunneled this skepticism quickly, reshaping it into investigative drive. Stormy would twitch subtly every so often, and these were accompanied by soft squeals or gasps that would escape her purple lips. Sen’s eyes bounced from point to point over the Tiefling’s body, searching for a clue as to what kind of magic this was exactly.  
Unable to identify this strange physical phenomenon in front of him, Sen sighed and surrendered to the power of his magics, making the executive decision to attempt to detect her thoughts. He waved his hand once from the left, then slid it upwards into the air where he held it for a couple moments before returning it to his side. Sen spiraled his energy to peer into Stormy’s conscience. However, the spell’s effects were unlike the typical outcome he’d always expected - normally, detecting another’s thoughts resembled watching a real-life encounter that would encompass all five senses of the body. Reading the young blue was drastically different, incredibly more difficult. All Sen’nin could gather were gray, blurred motions and muffled sounds. What - what is this? Impossible, Sen insisted, pushing his magical influence deeper into the regions of Stormy’s mindspace. Sen refused to allow another aspect of this night to go unanswered. HIYA; A forceful grunt boomed from the wizard, summoning will power from any source of humanity remaining in him. The willful momentum charged his body and perhaps charged his magic, and a tunneling light plummeted toward his vision. With what felt like a dull smack in the brain from an asshole headache, the light tunnel was gone and the image became clear.  
Sen recognized this feeling; his spell reverted to normalcy. Stormy’s conscience that was once blurry became crystal clear and focused. In fact, Sen noticed that this reading was clearer, crisper, and fuller than his real-life experience. The scene in front of him mirrored where and what the two runaways were currently doing, sitting together at night separated by a fire and a mound of dirt-drum. He heard the tail-end of his own voice speaking with interest,  
“...non-fiction library.” Stormy then responded,  
“Well I’d be glad to disclose all information I can to you about this. You seem to be intelligent and quite frankly, I myself would appreciate any data, any explanation. My theory is that it’s a mutation. You can even take blood samples-” Those final words struck him. Sen’nin relinquished his spell concentration, and dashed to the nearest tree, spider-climbing its trunk. Only in the night would one be able to locate the two red flaming eyes that posed unflinching in the branches. Sen’nin rummaged through his travel bag and located a single red vile, popped off the corked top and swallowed the liquid in one desperate gulp. It felt good. It felt really good, and he savored another vile. He shivered through an unyielding smile - a true smile. He burned with desire to camp out on this branch and drink his entire supply of viles. Fuck it, he thought, and pulled out two more, drinking them simultaneously. His emotions were frenzied, flashing through his life’s memories in a devouring whirlwind.  
“Ah!” Sen’nin vocalized. His body was suspended in a tingling goodness. This, and his fuck-it attitude, stirred the conditions below his belt, and he felt himself grow beneath the layering of fabrics. He wiggled his hips, trying to brush himself against the cloths but it wasn’t enough contact for him to feel satisfaction - in fact, the light rubbing only made his arousal throb harder. Crack! Sen’nin was spooked out of his self-indulgence by a clumsy deer, who he targeted from the haven that was a branch. He stood, and in a giant jump, Sen landed by the deer’s neck. He grabbed the deer, sunk his teeth into the hide, and sucked the delicious red-iron taste over his tongue and down his throat. “Thank you,” Sen’nin whispered, gently laying the animal’s head onto the forest floor. Remembering the Tiefling’s strange incident, Sen cursed himself for initiating this distraction and dashed back to where he’d last left her. As he returned, Stormy’s eyes finished phasing back to their true color in flashes of whites, blues, and purples and settled in a relieving yet stunned manner on the man of mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dimension Door  
> Tiny Hut  
> Prestidigitation  
> Detect Thoughts  
> Spider Climb  
> Hold Person


	6. A Bloody Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy becomes suspicious of Sen.

They stared at each other, both afraid of what the other one may have seen. The fire separated their locations by at least twenty feet on either side, though this failed to weaken their mutually aggressive eyelock. Sen’nin and Stormy felt suspended, even more unsure of their traveling companion than before.   
Sen’nin wiped the corners of his bloody lips and licked the backside of his hand where it had smeared. He sighed, taking his return to the seat by the fire. It was Stormy who spoke first.   
“Wait,” Stormy questioned him as he staggered over with his gleaming red eyes, “ I thought your eyes were green?” Although Sen acknowledged he wasn’t his “usual” self, he couldn’t help but realize the sudden spike in energy he felt radiating from Stormy. He assumed it related to her eyes changing into that shining white, but he was too distracted by the red clotted cuts Stormy received in the jail cell; she smelled delicious. He wanted so bad to taste and not to taste her with every gust of wind. The surge of emotional and spiritual renewal taunted his memory when he fed and made him behave recklessly at times. He cursed, remembering himself being so close to cumming in the tree while Stormy’s scent alone teased the shit out of dick.   
Stormy inhaled to continue, but her breath was hijacked by the overwhelming smell of blood. She pressed on, determined to inquire further. “I remember, I saw your eyes earlier...in the cell tonight.” She blushed her signature purple shade remembering what she saw that night; the man’s eyes meeting hers when she was most vulnerable. He could’ve killed her. Left her. Anything - but he hadn’t done any of that. He saved her. However, facing this now didn’t seem nearly preposterous as she would have anticipated. She knew she was safe in his watch; she had felt it and was assured by his company.   
Sen’nin was still in a frenzy, but only in his mind. He at least had control over that immediately after he thirsted. What he didn’t have control over, though, was the brilliant cascading light that flickered over the ever more beautiful Tiefling. Oh, shit! I’m a mess, Sen recalled, slightly embarrassed. He stood up and in one complete twirl dissipated all the dirt and blood on his clothes and sat back down smelling fresh and - did he comb his hair? Stormy didn’t mind so much that he cleaned up in front of her, (hopefully for her, she chuckled), because she was more focused on the fact that his eyes were now green again.   
“Yes,” Sen’s voice croaked out, “it’s just-” he coughed, tasting some residual blood on his tongue. “They do that sometimes, I can’t control it.” This was somewhat a lie; he had just chosen to return them to the green shade she referenced from earlier that night. The red shade, well, that was more detailed than simply prestidigitating them to blue or green. Sen spoke sitting with his elbows on his knees, head in hands. He forgot how fatigue of the human body can overtake the soul - he snickered crazily aloud. “Soul!” Tehe-ha-ha-aaah! “Damn, I’m good,” he laughed, almost crying out. He said this running his hands through his black hair and by peering up at Stormy only with his eyes through the dampening fire. Small wrinkle lines appeared on his forehead when he smiled up through the smoke at Stormy, flashing a pair of sharp, sexy canines.   
Stormy took his flaunting as a chance to move in closer to him. It was the most inviting attitude he’d worn so far, but more importantly, it was her turn to tame the wizard. So she began,   
“It’s alright. You can tell me on your own time.” She scooted in more, squinting her eyes. “It’s not like your time is limited.”


	7. Stormy's Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They partner up - finally.

“What are you saying?” Sen sounded angry.  
“Fine, I’ve had enough of asking. I know you’ve been bit; I know you’re undead. Sen’nin, I know everything - the whole story. I’d ask: ‘So who do you want to tell it, me or you,’ but I know you...”   
“...would rather lend you my journal entry on it,” he said.   
“Yes.”  
Stormy accepted the leather-bound notebook from Sen’s offering reach. She looked within the pages of the notebook. The entry was dated only a couple years ago.  
She read of the encounter he had with a vampire mistress and it was suggested he existed beguiled/charmed by her, enchanted into becoming her newest boy toy. He paraphrased how eventually he broke through her charm and staked her so that he could take her blood and become fully changed and in control of himself. From this, he escaped to a town where, he quote, “. had a paladin friend cast a ceremony to restore his remaining humanity, realigning himself from evil to neutral.” Stormy handed the padded paper gently back to Sen, saying,  
“Now it is time I tell you who I am.”   
“Yes, young miss. But first,” Sen’nin stood up, offering out his hand to reveal a tiny toy-like wagon made of wood. Tossing it in the air, the wagon burst into a roomy, double wide carriage. Stormy suppressed mentioning to Sen that she read about this carriage in his notebook. He called this his Non-detectable Secret Private Sanctum on Wheels. He’s cute, hid Stormy. But she couldn’t stop a slight lavender blush from blooming across her cheeks. Sen pressed, “Let us set up more comfortably, shall we?”   
Inside the carriage was a masterpiece and circus combined. Outlining the room’s perimeter were rows of books stacked floor to ceiling, including some entitled Book of Varied Rituals, which seemed to have multiple volumes. Sitting atop a stack of books in the left back corner was a raven, peculiarly wearing a collar with the Sylvan symbol for ‘Cora’, which Stormy presumed was the raven’s name. Thrown about the cart were viles, beakers, solutions, pens and paper scraps, with science equipment concentrated on a masterfully built L-shaped desk hugging the right back corner. Across from a sitting table was the only 1 x 2 foot window in the carriage and its maroon curtain was tied back. Sen pulled up two chairs from a dusty corner and placed them by the tiny table. Stormy admired a floating hand that placed two incredibly thick, soft blankets that made the wooden chairs feel like inviting sofas. It was dimly lit in the private sanctum. The two proceeded to sit in their individual chairs, which were now positioned in the back left corner of the cart by Cora. Stormy glanced upwards in her cushion and her eyes fell on a rope leading to a chandelier, but upon closer inspection she gasped realizing that the rope-lever system also supported a full coffin that was hoisted onto the ceiling. This must be where he sleeps, Stormy thought, this is his room.  
“Now, let us begin your story. Go ahead.” Sen encouraged, taking a sip from his copper mug.  
“Alright, listen up, then!” Stormy winked cutely, becoming comfortable in this space. She reached into her bag, tossing him a bottle of rum and pulling out her own whole bottle as well. He tossed the remaining water in his mug out the small window and filled his mug to the brim with the rum. “Well,” she began, “Where to begin? I bet you’re wondering what the fuck happened when my eyes flashed crazily back there, aren’t you?” Sen nodded. “That is...unexplained by any means I’m aware of. I theorize it is a mutation that may be related to how blue I am...for a Tiefling.”  
Sen interjected - “But what happens? Why?” Stormy responded first by chugging three whole fucking gulps of the high quality rum (the same rum Sen had been only sipping until now). He followed her lead, chugging half his mug to match her alcohol intake to prove he ,too, could hold his drinks. After the fumes and burning of the liquid dissipated from his tastebuds, he lifted his eyes, meeting Stormy’s and they both smiled. Stormy exhaled heavily for finally having broke the ice between them. She began her story:  
“I was born in an underground society, but it was a society governed by what I refer to as a cult. There are no classes - everyone except the governing cultist group, who were called the Rulers, had enough currency and goods to live comfortably. The Rulers are filthy stinkin’ rich, and basically, each member of the Rulers must have one offspring to replace their spot as a Ruler once they die. I was born of a Ruler, though all of us are unsure of our parent until it is time to replace them.” Stormy shifted in her seat and took another swig of rum. “All of us were Tieflings down there, but none except me were blue. That’s where my troubles began. My sorceress powers were awakened at age five since I always had to defend myself against attacks from the other younglings. That’s also when I gained my...quirk, ya know, my eyes from earlier.” Sen gripped the material in his chair, anticipating her next words. Stormy took a deep breath and another drink. “Once a day randomly, I have a sort of vision - a glimpse into the future. Up until now, every single vision has played out true to my prediction. They can last anywhere from five seconds and my longest one was nearly 16 minutes.”  
“And your eyes,” Sen asked, “they transform when you’re having a vision?”  
“Yes, exactly,” Stormy responded, excitedly. “And sometimes it charges my spells, but I can’t control that aspect, either. In fact, I’ve not much practice whatsoever. The Rulers suppressed the use of magics, making it seem taboo or even dangerous to our lives.” Sen was obviously upset at the story in general, but especially at the mention of suppressing magic. He huffed and stood up from his seat.   
“Tsk. So you’re telling me that as a daughter, of the only ruling class, who has a newly unique ability, was never taught even the basics of magic?” He was in an uproar. He might as well have been a steaming tea kettle. “Do not withhold your power! JUST USE THEM! Dammit, use it because it’s magic - you are born with it, Blue. It is part of you and this entire universe. It is your right to use it as it is mine. You can learn to use them, Blue!” Sen realized he’d gone off track and ended with, “I’ll teach you. Pardon, continue your story.”   
“Y-yes, okay. That’s only the precursor as to why I made an escape...like how you had to escape from the vampire mistress.” Stormy said this hesitantly, unsure how upsetting his past was to him. She continued, “Our society worships a scroll - a scroll said to possess powers beyond imagination, capable of granting any wish one may have. The scroll was like our god, it was the driving force in the town. Anyways, one day I had a glimpse into the future and I was holding that scroll, so being a good daughter and future Ruler, I reported it to the Rulers. Moreover, since magic is a no-go, no one knew of my ability until my report. Long story short, they took my ability and vision as a threat to their power and enacted a plot to snipe me. Luckily, I’d foreseen this two days in advance and made my escape from the underground city - and, if it weren’t for my visions, I wouldn’t have known the escape routes. Thus far, all my visions have come true and can even grant me information that seems impossible. This is how I knew you were a vampire - the vision I had earlier tonight was of you mere minutes into the future. I’m sorry if this is off-putting or seems crazy, but it is the truth.”  
“So what are the parameters of your ability? You’ve mentioned predicting events minutes to days into the future. Could you provide me with answers to these questions?” Sen handed Stormy a scribbled note paper with a list of 23 questions pertaining to her ability. She laughed immediately, snorting at his persistent serious nature. “I’d even be quite interested in running tests,” he continued, “for example, do the visions prompt chemical changes or bizarre interactions? Is there a brain region that is more active in you than in others? Sen hurriedly gathered writing utensils and then shoved them at Stormy.  
“Thanks for offering your help, and for the homework as well!” Stormy’s laughter rang like a bell. “I’d even be willing to give you some of my blood,” she winked at Sen. He had no choice but to pretend like he didn’t see it - or even hear it for that matter. It would drive him crazy. Therefore, he lead with,  
“So this scroll your ‘rulers’ are after is the Scroll of Spell Mastery and this must be why you knew to track the wagon in town. If you are currently en route of this scroll you forsaw yourself holding, then you must tell me now.” Sen’s hands directed a series of intricate signs while saying this; Stormy immediately displayed submissive body language and the energetic lightness that once balanced the wagon’s interior deteriorated in a sweep.   
“Yes, I am chasing the scroll. I know it by that name, too: The Scroll of Spell Mastery.”   
“Good,” Sen insisted. “And where is the location of your next attempt at the scroll?”  
“I’m unsure; I oftentimes wait until my eyes guide me there.” Sen was unsatisfied with this response from her.  
“Damn!” This aspect slightly frustrated him; it was chaotic and clumsy, and begged for failure. “You wait until you have a vision and that somehow dictates your path?”   
“Typically, yes. But I have tips and tricks. Information and cunning. And charm - something you could learn to utilize.” Sen let out a snicker. She was charmed; he knew damn well how to use it. He eye-balled the little blue under his spell in admiration of her small whipping spirit slipping through his magic. She was too cute. While maintaining concentration on his spell, he repositioned his chair leg-to-leg with Stormy’s. He nudged in and pursued, “If we collaborated on the scroll’s whereabouts, we’d double our chances of finding it. Do you agree to these terms?” Stormy swiveled onto her knees to teasingly raise herself only inches higher than Sen’s sitting position. She didn’t say a word, but maintained this stance until he asked the question a second time. “Collaborate?” He reached out his hand as if to shake with her, but she didn’t reciprocate. He dropped his spell in anger at failing and disbelief for being turned down - although technically he wasn’t turned down, he wasn’t given a response. Seconds after he dropped the enchantment, he heard Stormy’s voice wash over his room,  
“Collaborate! Yes, we can work together. But we must trust each other and be able to rely on the other in all situations, which includes being purposefully deceived. I’ll agree to you now.” In a snap, Stormy maneuvered her fingers through the hand Sen offered to shake. Stormy’s fiery hot skin met Sen’s icy palm with a burning sense of cold. The first time they’d made contact intentionally, and it was the Tiefling who’d initiated the moment. Sen soaked in the entire sensation while Stormy caressed his skin, almost experiencing it in slow motion. “Partners.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:stormy’s dream  
The two unlikely partners spent the remainder of the night in the private sanctum. Sen’s nightly habitual routine ensued, where he would busy himself with research and readings, hunting and eating. Stormy, however, drifted to sleep in the double-chair Sen had created for them, looking like a fluffy ball of layered blankets. She was not convinced about Sen’s motives and attitude overall, but she couldn’t resist him. He was so desirable, so attractive, so hot. She inhaled into the blankets, pulling them closer not for warmth (for it was a warm night), but for comfort. His scent had been ground into the fabrics and it filled her lungs and body with a tingling feeling that landed in her gut. Her stomach felt like it was going to boil over- in a good way. She fell asleep, wishing away the boiling feeling, or rather, wishing it would boil over. Sen’s outright sex appeal was definitely the initiate of her dream that followed:  
The birds were chirping in the sweet sunlight over the pure rushing water in the river where Stormy stood, bathing herself. She’d cup handfuls of water up and over herself. The water dripped down from her hair, leaving a glistening trail between her breasts. She splashed her blue freckled shoulders and massaged her neck and upper back. Stormy’s delicious frame stood strong during her wash, looking right and tranquil in the blueness surrounding her.   
Her matted hair clung to the perimeter of her breasts; they were round and perky. A perfect outline. Stormy’s eyes rested on her feminine curves. An admirable aspect. Her hands rubbed her sides and hips in response, and she acknowledged herself in doing it which only made the growing warmth between her legs tingle. Stormy’s fingertips swished over each nipple while her other hand explored her inner thighs, caressing and grabbing alongside her entrance. She blushed at her own magic touch and was filled with pride, confidence and love all at once. Wiggling fingers easily slid their way inside as she pumped her delicate fingers in and out of herself. Stormy decided to take care of herself right then and there. Squeezing and giggling to herself, she wasn’t necessarily aware of her lustful whimpers and waving thrusts of her hips. She used her cupped hands to grind her clit and lips against. Splashing droplets of water flicked her nipples, bringing her closer to the edge of orgasm. Nothing turned her on more than masterbating in serene bodies of water; it felt natural and welcoming and arousing. Beautiful as it was, an uneasy breeze crept up and hinted at her to investigate the berry bushes to her right. She peered into the green shrubbery to see a flash of his red eyes - and in seeing this, her mind and entire lower half jerked awake with a searing ping of pleasure.


	9. Finally Some Steamy Action

Ch. 9  
The morning sun glimmered through the treetops. Stormy’s eyes parted to meet the beaming rays and she smiled, remembering the dream of this past night. As she sat up to stretch her limbs, Sen’s red eyes revealed the location of his hunched figure, brooding in the corner.   
“You must have had a good dream,” he said as he stood, approaching her.  
“Yes I certainly did. Why? How,” she paused, “...do you know what I dreamed?”   
“Your ‘innocence’ is charming, and it’s a fucking ploy. I read your thoughts during the night. And participated.” Stormy blushed in response to his upfrontness.  
Sen was now at the foot of her sleeping quarters. A brilliant white smile flashed across his brooding face. (And damn that smile. He only pulled it out to taunt her).His furious eyes looked starved of sustenance, driven rageful by ember-hot sexual urges to devour this precious Tiefling. His desperate fantasy conquered his will, drawing him in like a Siren’s song. He caved to the temptation and using both of his hands, grabbed the small of Stormy’s back with one and scooped her up from between her legs. His unnatural strength hoisted her body off the ground to reach his lips and smashed them to hers.   
He prestidigitated a puff of air down the peek of her neckline, teasing her relentlessly knowing he’d eventually get a rise out of her. He knew her well enough by then to have gauged her limits and her breaking points. He wanted to make her cum as hard as he did last night from watching her. He hoisted the Tiefling against the wall. They pressed hard against the other. Stormy was used to controlling every situation, but she knew trying was useless with Sen’nin. His will and pure vampiric strength was enough to overtake her.   
They felt the shake in other’s breathing. The rhythm of it was tempting. Urging. Pleading. Looking at each other was like fire. Stormy thought to herself, no. Fuck that, fuck this, he knows I won’t resist him! I cannot let him rub it in. It pissed her off, the way he was able to flip any situation to be under his control, entirely at his will. He’s the only one who could out-fox her in any affair. Sen bit into her neck. He felt like he was losing constitution to this...this beautiful, cunning, mockery of a partner, always giving me the run-around. Sen pulled himself closer to Stormy, pulled apart their hungry lips and smiled. She smiled under the comforting shadow of his frame, enveloping her in his scent. Her eyes traveled up Sen’s body. She huffed in frustration, knowing damn well he was going to hold out to tease her until he was satisfied. She ached to fuck him, to suck his dick and make him feel like he’s earned it. She met his eyes, wettened her finger and ran it along her thick lips.   
“I...want you in my mouth. I want to taste your cock.”   
Sen’s face remained expressionless but he took her ponytail into his hand, and yanked it back.“Look at my little darling devil. You’re such a lady offering yourself up for me.” He grabbed her beautiful face to guide her body to hug the wall. He stood, and observed how he was about a head taller than her in stature. So small, he thought. He traced his middle finger down her spine with slow precision. The perfect slow and steadiness of his hand overtook Sen, as he started kissing and biting and licking her down her back and would occasionally return to entangling her hair into his eager hands.   
“You’re pulling it a little hard, don’t you think,” she gratefully winced. She liked it.  
”Oh please, don’t feed me that,” he smiled and wrapped his arm around her blue-freckled ass and spun her around. He wiggled two fingers outside Stormy’s vagina, pulling away then starting again. Her insides could hardly take it any longer, she needed more physical stimulation before she exploded. But he kept pulling away, not letting her orgasm build.   
“That’s not fair,” Stormy pouted. At this, Sen’nin sent thrusts of his fingers into her and pulled them out wettened and warmer than before. His mage hand undid his pant buttons releasing his dick to spring up out of its restraints. Stormy’s mage hand grabbed his dick and tugged him closer to her.   
“Mh. No, no. I’ll tell you when,” Sen insisted.   
“Uh! But you always make me wait! Give it to me now,” Stormy demanded.  
“You’re a brat, Storm. You throw fits when things don't go your way.” Fucking smug ass.  
“I want it now, Sen’nin. Put it in!”   
“Good girl, excellent. Eat from my hands. You’ve made enough people eat from yours.”   
Sen vanished in a second and then reappeared about six feet away. Stormy didn’t have time to react to his force cage, which was impossibly cast in an instant. Misty black stream-like tendrils descended from the ceiling and wrapped around Stormy’s wrists, ankles, and neck. She couldn’t move much, only squirm under his spells. The misty grips tightened the closer he got; he was walking slowly back to where he had her suspended, and waved his hand to dismiss a barred wall of the cage. This is where he entered, and the bars reappeared behind him. Stormy slid her tail stealthily between his legs, and encircled his dick and began stroking it. The end of her tail played around the outside of his asshole. Sen drastically tightened his mists’ grip and again grabbed Stormy’s ponytail to whip her in his desired position. Today, he positioned her ass out, breasts against the wall and head snapped back so he could watch her as he fucked her.  
He grabbed her hips and thrust himself inside her, their moans becoming one as they relished in the pleasure.


End file.
